Охота короля на свою жену бунтуюшюю не-на-что-не-годную четвертую мис
by Sleepy Elf
Summary: Она, известный убийца 21 века, попала в мир, где должна была стать самой бесполезной ни-на-что-не-годной Четвертой мисс. Он, Его Императорское высочество Цзинь, был бесчувственным и властным демоническим тираном, так же не обделенным нетривиальными способностями. Все думали, что она всего лишь бесполезная дурында, которую можно пинать и подтрунивать, как им заблагорассудится.
1. chapter 1

_Глава1_

 _Ночь. Под звездным небом на верхушке Облачной Горы нежно веял прохладный ветерок и все было, как и всегда._

 _Глаза Ло сияли счастьем, когда она смотрела на мужчину перед собой:_

 _\- Юн Ци, когда я уйду из организации, давай останемся здесь?_

 _Острые брови и искрящиеся глаза Юн Ци сражали своей опьяняющей нежностью:_

 _\- Девочка, неужели ты собираешься все так бросить?_

 _Су Ло задумчиво смотрела в далекое ночное небо, затем повернулась к нему, ослепляя красивой яркой улыбкой:_

 _\- Все эти десять или сколько-то там лет, я убивала, и сама была постоянно на грани между жизнью и смертью. Не было ни дня покоя. Я сыта по горло подобным образом жизни и хочу поскорее покончить с этим. Только не говори мне, что ты не думал о том же?_

 _Су Ло достала маленькую парчовую коробочку и помахала ею перед глазами Юн Ци:_

 _\- Угадай, что здесь?_

 _Глаза и лицо Су Ло сияли от счастья._

 _Погруженная мыслями в свое желанное будущее, она не заметила вспышку коварства в глазах Юн Ци._

 _\- Кольцо Дракона? Ты все-таки сумела его достать? Как такое возможно? Когда это случилось? - глаза Юн Ки сузились и наполнились нежной мягкостью._

 _\- Когда ты выполнял свою миссию на западе, я поймала удачу за хвост и достала его. Так что теперь-то ты уйдешь вместе со мной? - Су Ло сжала руку Юн Ци и сказала с надеждой в глазах - Мы вернем Кольцо Дракона организации, осядем здесь и проживем счастливо свою жизнь, хорошо?_

 _-Хорошо. - Он нежно поцеловал Су Ло в гладкий лоб и с силой прижал ее к своей груди, крепко обняв._

 _Прижавшись к его ключице, Су Ло блаженно закрыла глаза и улыбнулась._

 _Они любили друг друга с детства, и эти последние 10 или сколько–то там лет они рука об руку прошли вдвоем под градом пуль. Он был для нее самым важным членом семьи и тем, кому она доверяла больше всех. Под сердцем она уже носила плод их любви, так что, как только они покинут организацию… Внезапно, все ее тело взорвала дикая боль, в глазах отразилось неверие и шок, они наполнились отчаянием._

 _Оттолкнув Юн Ци, она посмотрела вниз._

 _Острый кинжал пронзил ее грудь. Кровь обагрила ее одежду, расцветая Красной Паучьей Лилией на груди Су Ло._

 _Су Ло упала на колени, ее прекрасные глаза наполнились отчаянием и неверием. Она совершенно не ожидала, что человек, которому она так доверяла, который говорил, что любит ее, безжалостно воткнет ей кинжал в грудь в качестве подарка на день рождения. Это был удар в спину во всех смыслах!_

 _Убийца был бесчувственен и беспощаден._

 _Почему… Она открыла рот, но не смогла произнести ни звука, отчаяние сжало ее горло стальными тисками._

 _Юн Ци же холодно посмеивался над ней, усмехаясь уголком губ, он произнес:_

 _-Какая же ты дурочка, Су Ло. Ведь ты знаешь слишком много тайн организации, и все же надеялась, что тебя вот так просто отпустят? Святая наивность! Но, более того, неужели ты могла предположить, что и я буду так глуп, что ушел бы с тобой?_

 _… - Со Лу горько улыбалась в отчаянии._

 _По словам Юн Ци все так и выходило. Она действительно была слишком наивна, рассчитывая на что-либо подобное._

 _\- Надеюсь, хоть в следующей жизни ты поумнеешь! - Юн Ци подобрал парчовую коробочку и, холодно взглянув на страдания Су Ло, развернулся в решительном намерении уйти._

 _\- А ты уверен, Юн Ци, в том, что сам менее наивен, чем я? - раздался за его спиной холодный голос Су Ло._

 _Юн Ци встал как вкопанный, а Су Ло победно рассмеялась:_

 _\- Что, по-твоему, в этой коробке? - Юн Ци открыл ее и вдруг изменился в лице:_

 _\- Где Кольцо Дракона? Куда ты его спрятала?_

 _Какой-то богач выделил организации три миллиарда долларов на поиски этого кольца. И если его так и не найдут, репутация организации будет сильно подмочена, не говоря уже о том, что им ничего не заплатят._

 _Су Ло стояла на краю крутого обрыва и смотрела вниз, в глубокую тьму. Уголки ее губ приподнялись в удовлетворенной мрачной улыбке, не менее прекрасной, чем раньше, словно цветок Королевы ночи:_

 _-Юн Ци, ты никогда не получишь Кольцо Дракона. И, кстати, будь добр - не смей плакаться на моей могилке, не гадь мне цикл реинкарнации._

 _Договорив, Су Ло с неожиданной силой вскочила и нырнула в темноту скал._

 _А под обрывом бушевало море, разбивая свои волны об острые скалы._

 _ **Глава2**_

 _Время и пространство перевернулись._

 _Континент Синего Неба._

 _Боль._

 _Тело Су Ло словно пронзило тысячами иголок. Она ощущала себя абсолютно разбитой, словно ее переехал грузовик. Раза три. От этой боли перехватило дух и сердце почти перестало биться._

 _Она с трудом приподняла свои отяжелевшие веки. Увидев грязную марлевую москитную сетку над головой и потертое одеяло, Су Ло впала в ступор._

 _-Почему ты все еще не сдохла, побродяжка Су Ло? Не смей тут просыпаться! Умри, умри, умри! - резкий, противный голос разъяренно вопил возле ее кровати._

 _Су Ло чувствовала себя совершенно обессиленной от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Она с трудом повернула голову в сторону источника голоса._

 _Там стояла прекрасная девушка 14 или 15 лет, облаченная в воздушные пурпурные одеяния из замечательной ткани. Ее волосы, собранные в хвостик, были скреплены двумя шпильками - на одной была инкрустированная драгоценными камнями бабочка, а на второй - изумительной красоты нефрит. Черты на ее округлом личике были тонкими и аккуратными._

 _И ее миловидная внешность как-то совсем не сочеталась с толстой иглой, которую обычно используют для пошива обуви, в руках._

 _Со зловещим блеском в глазах, она безжалостно колола тело Су Ло, скрытое под одеждой, так, чтобы раны нельзя было заметить, не раздев девушку._

 _Так больно! Это просто пытка!_

 _Су Ло попыталась хоть что-то сказать, но поняла, что ей в рот в качестве кляпа засунули тряпку. Она хотела сопротивляться, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но не могла пошевелить хоть пальцем._

 _Заметив, что Су Ло проснулась, злобная девчонка обернулась к девочке, которая была несколько крупнее ее, и холодно приказала:_

 _-Третья Сестра, скорее, бей ее, избей ее до смерти!_

 _И третья Мисс замахнулась, чтобы ударить по лицу Су Ло._

 _Глаза Су Ло сверкали ледяной яростью: эти издевательства, пощечины - я, Су Ло, запомню все!_

 _Она больше не смогла выносить это, и наконец, ее сознание погрузилось в темноту._

 _-Мисс... Ууу... Мисс, вы не можете умереть...- послышались всхлипы и сорванный от рыданий жалобный женский голос._

 _От этого голоса и ощущения, будто кто-то ее трясет изо всех сил, Су Ло слегка проснулась._

 _-М-Мисс? - Лу Ло, а это именно она так жалостливо плакала, заглянула в глаза Су Ло и была удивлена увиденным._

 _В то же время, пред взором Су Ло предстала маленькая девочка 14 или 15 лет, с чертами, которые могли бы быть изящными, если бы не красные и опухшие отпечатки пальцев, которые в данный момент красовались на ее лице. Оба ее глаза опухли до размера персиков и не открывались полностью._

 _Она вгляделась вглубь комнаты. Отметив, что у столика нет ножки, стул был настолько потрепан, что казалось, дунешь на него - развалится, и не было ни единой чашки, чтобы выпить воды из чайника, Су Ло показалось, что эта комната находится в каких-то трущобах Африки._

 _Внезапно, сознание Су Ло расплылось от нахлынувших воспоминаний._

 _Похоже, она действительно переместилась в другой мир._

 _Она не была знакома с этой династией, и континента Синего Неба никогда не было на карте Китая. Это был мир, где уважали обладателей силой боевых искусств._

 _Континент состоит из четырех стран: Восточный Линь, Западный Цзинь, Южный Фень и Северный Мо. Объединяясь, они создавали внутри круг, в котором находился легендарный Темный Лес, населенный свирепыми магическими животными. Туда могли ходить только мастера боевых искусств, простым смертным вход туда был заказан._

 _Сейчас Су Ло находилась в усадьбе Великого Генерала империи Восточного Линь. Ее отец, Су Цзянь, Великий Генерал, защищавший империю на протяжении не одного десятка лет и она - всем известна как безмозглая, ни на что не годная, Четвертая Мисс._

 _На континенте Синего Неба существует обычай каждый ребенок в возрасте пяти лет должен пройти тест на определение его врожденного таланта. Именно этот экзамен чаще всего решал дальнейшую судьбу человека._

 _До этого экзамена Су Ло была гордостью Семьи Су, ведь сами небеса, казалось, радовались ее рождению: в этот день радуга, словно принесенная на хвосте волшебной птицы, окружила столицу империи. И тогда все были уверены, что Четвертая мисс семьи Су станет кем-то особенным, важным._

 _Но в день теста, пять лет спустя, выяснилось, что Четвертая Мисс, на которую Семья Су возлагала такие надежды, оказалась пустышкой. В ней не было никакого таланта, просто ноль - и не было никакой возможности для нее заниматься боевыми искусствами!_

 _В итоге, упав с высоты ожиданий в бездну разочарования, Су Цзянь отвернулся от дочери, велев убрать ее с глаз долой на отшиб усадьбы и его больше не волновало, жива она или умерла. Так же он покинул мать Су Ло, и та скоро погибла, не сумев вынести такого удара._

 _Глава 3._

 _В следующий раз я точно ее прикончу!_

 _Неужели она действительно легендарная бездарность? Су Ло невидяще смотрела на проплывающие облака и мрачно улыбалась._

 _В своем мире Су Ло подвергала свое тело, дух и разум адским тренировкам более 10 лет. Пусть у нее ноль таланта, с помощью своей силы и выносливости она сможет побороться за место под солнцем!_

 _В голове проплыло воспоминание, как те две гадкие девчонки издевались над ней в день ее прибытия._

 _\- Мисс, Третья Мисс и Пятая Мисс отправились гулять по саду, отпустив прислугу. Интересно, о чем это они там секретничают? - Лу Ло вошла, удерживая в руках небольшую коробку, из которой начала выкладывать посуду на стол._

 _Тарелка гнилых листьев овощей, миска засохшего тофу и две чашки риса - просто прелестно._

 _\- Не ешь, у меня другие планы на эту гадость. - Су Ло отставила посуду и палочки, ее глаза заискрились холодом. Она, Су Ло, никогда не позволяла себя безнаказанно задирать и, если уж случались обиды, ее месть всегда достигала своего адресата._

 _А по Цветоному Саду, возле Пруда Лотосов, неспешно прогуливались Третья Мисс Су Вон и Пятая мисс Су Хи._

 _Пятая Мисс Су Хи была рождена от первой жены, так что ее положение в доме было довольно высоко. Также, с юных лет ее врожденный талант удивлял многих; она была любимицей семьи Су._

 _Как и Су Ло, Третья Мисс Су Вон была рождена любовницей, но, сдабривая изрядной долей мёда свои речи, обращенные к Су Хи, она смогла добиться расположения и покровительства своей более могущественной подруги, с которой у нее завязались неплохие отношения._

 _Су Вон прошептала:_

 _\- Пятая Сестра, я слышала, эта дрянь снова проснулась?_

 _Су Хи нахмурилась:_

 _\- Ее жизнь ничего не стоит, но ее отравили - она выжила, ее избили - она проснулась практически в целости и сохранности. Как же бесит!_

 _Су хи вновь спросила:_

 _\- Тогда что же нам делать? Неужели эта свадьба всё-таки..._

 _Су хи яростно сжала кулак:_

 _\- Не беспокойся, в следующий раз я ее точно прикончу!_

 _В этот момент они гуляли по пруду, Су хи по внутренней стороне, а Су Вон по наружной._

 _Су Ло жевала рисовый колосок и слушала эти коварные планы о ее смертоубийстве. Хотела бы она посмотреть на тех глупцов, решивших связаться с ней вновь!_

 _"Я слышала, талант Су Хи действительно велик, она почти достигла звания Бойца. Пускай я пока не способна отомстить ей за все сполна, но от мелких пакостей с моей стороны ее никто не убережет! «У вас на стройке несчастные случаи были? Будут!»"_

 _Су Ло спряталась за деревом, ее глаза хитро блеснули._

 _Мелкий камешек абсолютно "случайно" выпал из ее рукава под ноги Су Вон._

 _Су Вон всегда смотрела только вперед, поэтому не заметила маленького препятствия на своем пути и споткнулась, теряя равновесия, накреняясь в сторону Су Хи._

 _В падении у нее включился инстинкт "хватайся за что-нибудь!" и, по счастью, рядом как раз оказался рукав Су Хи, за который она и уцепилась стальной хваткой._

 _Когда же она почти восстановила равновесия, бестеневая нога отвесила Су Вон пинок под зад!_

 _Не ожидавшая такой подлянки Су Вон вновь ухватилась за платье Су Хи, которая на этот раз не смогла справиться с весом своей подруги и инерцией._

 _И они вдвоем полетели и тяжело рухнули в канал, словно дохлые крысы._

 _Что же касается Су Ло, она вернулась под покров дерева и гаденько подхихикивала в ожидании хорошего шоу._

 _Она жаждала увидеть, как эта неразлучная парочка будет выяснять отношения._

 _В этой ситуации, Су Хи была невиновной, более того - она так же была пострадавшей. Но кто сказал, что она имеет право безнаказанно обижать Су Ло?_

 _Су Вон схватила ее и окунула с головой в воду. Будучи весьма избалованным ребенком, она, размахивая руками, закричала в гневе:_

 _\- Третья сестра, ты что творишь? Хочется падать и купаться - на здоровье, но зачем нужно было и меня тащить?!_

 _Глава 4. Зло должно быть наказано...другим злом._

 _Су Вон не без труда выплыла на поверхность, где её встретила тяжелая пощечина от Су Хи._

 _Су Вон была невиновна, она и сама не знала, как умудрилась споткнуться и упасть. Но она была уверена, что не без посторонней помощи - пинок под зад был весьма ощутим._

 _Су Вон прижимала руку к горящей от удара щеке и сквозь слезы прокричала:_

 _\- Пятая Сестра, я же не нарочно, кто-то меня толкнул!_

 _Су хи фыркнула:_

 _\- Ты видишь здесь кого то, кроме нас? Пойди лучше мне плащ принеси, я промокла._

 _\- Но... - Су Вон несчастно опустила веки._

 _Намокшая одежда второй кожей облепила ее тело, выдавая все изгибы и выпуклости, сквозь ткань просвечивало её красное белье. А если она кого-нибудь встретит в таком виде- ведь опозорится на весь особняк!_

 _-Может, лучше позовем кого-нибудь? - с робкой надеждой предложила Су Вон._

 _\- Ты что, рехнулась? А если на зов придет мужчина и увидит нас? Иди лучше быстрее! - на ее лице была написана жестокая решимость._

 _\- Н-Нет... - Су Вон отрицательно мотала головой, ни за что, не соглашаясь._

 _\- Тогда отдавай свою одежду! - Су Хи стала с яростью стягивать верхнюю ткань с Су Вон._

 _\- Пятая сестра, прекрати, пожалуйста, остановись...- она изо всех сил прижимала свою одежду, на ней был всего один слой ткани и за ним уже было нижнее белье!_

 _\- Тогда поторопись и топай! - Су Хи безжалостно придавала ускорение Су Вон толчками._

 _Одежда Су Вон предательски просвечивала и приподнималась на ветру._

 _Она вздрогнула от обжигающего холода и побежала так, как будто от этого зависела ее жизнь._

 _Но в то же время, непонятно почему, по деревьям заплясало пламя._

 _Издалека стали доноситься крики:_

 _\- Пожар! Деревья горят, скорее, надо потушить огонь!_

 _А укрыться было негде - не было ни декоративных камней, ни хоть каких-то других укрытий._

 _Вскоре в направлении к Су Вон выбежало бесчисленное множество людей. Обезумев от страха, Су Вон прикрывала руками грудь и быстро развернулась спиной к толпе._

 _\- Скорее! Скорее сюда! - Су Хи кричала из глубины пруда, - Да пошевеливайся, иначе будет поздно!_

 _Но УЖЕ было поздно._

 _Звуки множества шагов все приближались. В страхе Су Вон побежала обратно в сторону пруда, предпочитая искупаться вновь, но не опозориться._

 _С громких «плюх» поднялись волны и разлетелись брызги._

 _Су Ло едва сдерживала себя, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос._

 _Хотя решение Су Вон опять поплескаться было вовсе не таким уж глупым - пруд был не очень глубоким, так что можно было просто стоять, и там цвело много кувшинок, за которыми можно было спрятаться от посторонних глаз._

 _\- Ты опять вернулась ни с чем?! - Су Хи была в такой ярости, что, казалось, у нее на голое зашевелились волосы, словно змеи Медузы-Горгоны. Она отвесила Су Вон тяжелую оплеуху._

 _Су Вон тоже была недовольна:_

 _\- Пятая Сестрица, держи себя в руках! - воскликнула она, подумав про себя: "И руки при себе тоже держи!"- она была в своем праве немного злиться, верно?_

 _Су Хи буквально раздулась от злости и возмущения:_

 _-Мне? Держать себя в руках?! А из-за кого я попала в эту ситуацию? Да если бы не ты, ничего не случилось! Учти, как только я отсюда выберусь, я тебе этого так не спущу!_

 _\- Но я же не виновата, кто-то правда толкнул меня!_

 _\- Так покажи мне этого таинственного подзадо-пинателя! Где же он?_

 _И, уже не обращая никакого внимания на толпу свидетелей, две сестры начали грызться прямо в воде._

 _Со злобной улыбкой, Су Ло холодно наблюдала за этой чудной картиной "будни в серпентарии" и с нетерпением ожидала следующего действия сего занимательного спектакля. Пожар, бушевавший от пущенной ею маленькой искорки раздора в эту неразлучную парочку, было не остановить._

 _Глава 5. Безупречно красивый юноша_

 _Наньгун Луюнь в своем белоснежном одеянии лениво восседал на верхушке одного из деревьев, окружавших пруд. Его красивое лицо переменилось от отразившегося в умных глазах интереса; точнее, одной сотой от интереса._

 _Похоже, идея посетить усадьбу Великого Генерала именно сегодня была весьма удачна, такое представление нечасто увидишь. Кто бы мог подумать, что всегда чопорные и невообразимо скучные дочери Генерала окажутся такими забавными._

 _Безмозглая, по слухам, дура проявила нетривиальный ум и сообразительность, в то время как те, кого называли умницами - красавицами опустились ниже некуда._

 _Наньгун Луюнь внимательно следил за Су Ло, задумчиво поглаживая свой гладковыбритый подбородок._

 _Эта девушка была так юна, но ей хватило сообразительности для расчета такой хитроумной схемы, и навыки её тоже вызывали живейший интерес._

 _А внешность... он присмотрелся повнимательнее к деталям._

 _С той беззаботной улыбкой ей нельзя было дать больше 14-15 лет, в красивых чистых глазах со смешинками сверкали солнечные блики. Но также в омуте ее глаз была какая-то скрытая тьма, словно пропасть, в которую страшно сделать шаг._

 _В глазах Наньгун Луюнь промелькнула шальная игривость, он сделал свои выводы: эта девушка определенно не та овечка, за которую себя выдает; она зловеще хитра и смертоносно умна, абсолютно не доверяет другим и может так же ослепительно улыбаться, вытаскивая нож из бездыханного тела своего противника._

 _Ну прямо вылитый он, становится все интереснее и интереснее!_

 _Наконец он встретил кого-то из своей породы, такого же, как и он сам, такая удача выпадает не всем и не всегда, обойди хоть весь мир - такие люди редко встречаются в одном времени. Это возникшее чувство к Су Ло наполнило его интересом и восторгом до краев._

 _В этот момент Су Ло почуяла что-то неладное, она ощущала на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, который, казалось, скоро в ней дырку просверлит._

 _Су Ло инстинктивно подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с невероятно красивым юношей, сидящим на верхней ветке самого высокого дерева и самодовольно скалящегося, глядя на нее._

 _Он был облачен в белые одежды, его черные глаза были слегка прищурены, что вкупе с этой его полуулыбкой придавало ему просто-таки демоническое очарование. Он, весь такой из себя загадочный, на верхушке дерева, на фоне листвы и кружащихся лепестков цветов выглядел, как будто только что сошел со страниц романтично-сопливой маньхуа._

 _Его ясные глаза, казалось, могли проникнуть в самые потаенные уголки души, как будто он мог понять абсолютно все. Глядя на Су Ло, его улыбка становилась все более озорной, но понять смысл такого его выражения не представлялось возможным._

 _\- Что, увидели нечто прекрасное? -спросил он с выражением искреннего веселья на лице._

 _В этих простых словах был скрыт двойной смысл._

 _Он мог говорить о том представлении, устроенном сестрами-подружками, либо же о себе любимом, или, быть может, о том и другом одновременно._

 _Су Ло подозрительно сузила глаза._

 _Когда он вообще здесь появился? До или после того, как она пришла сюда? Черт возьми, она вообще не почувствовала его присутствия._

 _Это она так расслабилась, или это он настолько силен? Нет, она всегда настороже, видимо, это все же его уровень боевых искусств был слишком высок._

 _Су Ло медленно усмехнулась, холодно поинтересовалась:_

 _\- Насмотрелись?_

 _Для человека, явившегося без приглашения, он был слишком спокоен и невозмутим, наблюдая за ее игрой, Су Ло почувствовала к нему неясную враждебность._

 _Наньгун Луюнь с удивлением встретил взгляд Су Ло. И вдруг, он обнаружил, что сердце почему-то стало биться быстрее и сильнее, чем обычно._

 _Его губы очертили игривую улыбку:_

 _\- Какая коварная женщина, просто злюка._

 _Су Ло иронично приподняла бровь и с полуулыбкой ответила в том же тоне:_

 _\- А вы, я смотрю, сама Высокоморальная Вежливость._

 _Услышав реплику Су Ло, Наньгун Луюнь нежно и мелодично рассмеялся:_

 _\- Ну уж нет, думаю, я как раз такой же, как и ты._

 _Глава 6. Победитель становится королём_

 _Услышав реплику Су Ло, Наньгун Луюнь нежно и мелодично рассмеялся:_

 _\- Ну уж нет, думаю, Моё Величество как раз такой же, как и ты._

 _"Какой двуличный коварный человек, - подумала Су Ло. - Подождите-ка, он назвал себя "Моё Величество"? Может, он герцог или еще кто-то из высшего дворянства?_

 _(П.П: в английском варианте он называет себя "this king" - то есть "этот король", но по-моему "Моё Величество" звучит все же лучше)_

 _\- Иди сюда - демонически очаровывающий низкий голос словно обволакивал ее._

 _Су Ло нахмурилась. "Иди сюда"? Она ему что, ручная собачка?_

 _К тому же, на той ветке, где он восседал, не было свободного места, или он что, хотел, чтобы она к нему на колени уселась??_

 _Но прежде, чем она успела хоть что-то ответить, в глазах помутнилось, а тело само собой оказалось на том самом дереве, на коленках того самого самодовольного типа!_

 _"Да что этот нахал себе позволяет?!"- Су Ло инстинктивно занесла свой кинжал, чтобы перерезать ему глотку, но Наньгун Луюнь среагировал молниенос, но и раньше, чем она успела хоть что-то сделать, завернул ей руку за спину._

 _Глаза Су Ло округлились от удивления._

 _Она и предположить не могла, что разница между силой их боевых искусств настолько велика - она и пикнуть не успела, как он ее скрутил!_

 _Наньгун Луюнь злорадно рассмеялся. Его тонкие и изящные пальцы не спеша огладили покрасневшее лицо Су Ло._

 _\- Девочка, твои глупые попытки вырваться из крепкой хватки Моего Величества абсолютно бесполезны. Что, ещё не успокоилась? - он продолжал над ней насмехаться своим гипнотическим бархатным голосом._

 _\- Отпустите меня! - строго, но тихо сказала Су Ло, так как краем глаза заметила людей, идущих по направлению к ним._

 _\- Малышка, мы с тобой оба ничем не заняты и нам обоим чертовски скучно, так почему бы нам не поиграть? - глаза Наньгун Луюнь были наполнены детской радостью и любопытством._

 _Су Ло решила, что от того, что она его выслушает, хуже не станет (куда уж хуже?), и потому холодно кивнула:_

 _\- Продолжайте._

 _\- Предлагаю пари: если этой сладкой (и мокрой) парочке удастся скрыться от посторонних свидетелей их позора и их не обнаружат - победа за тобой, если же их все-таки поймают - выигрывает Моё Величество. Ну как?_

 _\- На что играем? - Су Ло была слишком бедна, чтобы ставить деньги._

 _\- Кто победил, тот король, а проигравший... согревает постель победителю? - его глаза с интересом следили за ее реакцией._

 _Су Ло посмотрела на него, как на дурочка. Он серьезно считает, что она согласится??_

 _Поняв, что это предложение ей несколько не по душе, Наньгун Луюнь с грустью и робкой надеждой продолжил:_

 _\- Победитель сверху, проигравший снизу? И, чуть более уверенно: - Потом поменяемся! - как будто это был веский аргумент для принятия данного предложения._

 _Су Ло просто потеряла дар речи! Неужели ему совсем не стыдно предлагать подобное девушке, с которой он видится впервые в жизни?! Даже она, достаточно современная девушка, залилась краской смущения._

 _\- Пожалуй, меня не устраивают оба варианта._

 _Наньгун Луюнь нежно отодвинул прядь волос от ее уха и проникновенно прошептал:_

 _\- Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы победитель стал королем... а проигравший - королевой? Ну, если ты настаиваешь - нет ничего невозможного, моя королева._

 _Су Ло раздраженно закатила глаза._

 _\- Станет королем, станет королевой, как давно Вы стали коронованной особой, чтобы раскидываться подобными обещаниями? - с иронией произнесла Су Ло, пытаясь осадить этого самоуверенного болтуна, -Зачем все так усложнять? Если я выиграю, Вы будете должны мне одну услугу, если же я проиграю..._

 _\- Тогда с тебя поцелуй! - сказал Наньгун Луюнь не раздумывая ни секунды, надеясь урвать хоть крохи._

 _"Почему этот мужчина ведет себя так, словно если ему не удастся как-либо воспользоваться мной, он умрет в страшных муках?! Как бы мне хотелось задать ему знатную трепку!"- сердито подумала Су Ло._

 _Яростный взгляд Су Ло не укрылся от её собеседника._

 _Хоть в его глазах плясали смешинки, было в них что-то такое, заставляющее других опасаться его. Вокруг него ощущалась подавляюще-властная аура, как от настоящего короля._

 _Глава 7. Получит ли Его Величество свой поцелуй?_

 _\- Хорошо - после довольно долгих раздумий, согласилась Су Ло._

 _Это условие ее вполне устраивало, чай не первый поцелуй пугливой девственницы. Ведь это никак не может повредить ей, верно?_

 _В этом мире у нее ничего не было, она не во всем пока разобралась, а этот странный мужчина буквально ворвался в ее и так неспокойную жизнь, выбив дверь ногой._

 _Вот так и начинается их первое противостояние!_

 _Су Цзиньгуй быстро приближался._

 _Он был старшим сыном семьи Су. Рождённый от первой леди, у него обнаружили не самый тривиальный талант, так что к 20 годам он уже стал экспертом третьей степени, о чем мечтают большинство молодых людей его возраста._

 _Он пришел не один, а с огромной группой "поддержки", выглядела сия процессия весьма внушительно._

 _Су Хи уже начала сходить с ума от волнения и страха, мысли летали у нее в голове в поисках выхода из сложившейся ситуации. Боясь быть обнаруженной, она изо всех сил пыталась спрятаться за цветками лотоса. Мысленно она уже утопила, четвертовала и сожгла Су Вон._

 _Она и предположить не могла, что она, Су Хи, когда-нибудь окажется в таком бедственном положении!_

 _Если бы пришел один только Су Цзиньгуй - было бы просто чудесно, но ведь он наверняка притащит с собой Его Высочество кронпринца, и других отпрысков знатных семей. Если они увидят её в столь плачевном состоянии, не пройдет и четверти часа, как эта новость разлетится по всей столице!_

 _Су Хи бросила яростный взгляд на свою "больше-не-подружку" Су Вон и пообещала себе, что никогда не простит этой сучке случившегося!_

 _Су Вон тоже была ни жива ни мертва от ужаса, она никогда не думала, что удача отвернется от нее в такой неподходящий момент._

 _А ситуация с каждой минутой все усугублялась с прибытием всё большего количества людей. Если их обнаружат вот так... какова вероятность, что им поверят, что они просто решили искупнуться?_

 _Но стояла весна, и с не самой жаркой погодой._

 _Что же делать, что же именно ей нужно сделать?! Взволнованная Су Вон была похожа на растерявшегося муравьишку._

 _Су Ло откровенно наслаждалась зрелищем, глядя на приближающуюся разномастную яркую свиту юношей._

 _Для нее неожиданностью оказался тот факт, что, завидя эту толпу "спасителей", Су Хи и Су Вон впадут в такую панику и будут судорожно искать укрытия в флоре пруда. Лишь чуть позже она догадалась, что эти щеголи, должно быть, весьма крупные шишки, раз уж даже её высокомерные "сестрицы" так переполошились._

 _Юноша в первых рядах, должно быть, кронпринц. Он был одет в парчовый халат желто-канареечного цвета с парящим драконом, изображенным на поясе. Его брови были настолько ухоженными, как будто их выщипывают по три раза в неделю, нос возвышался над тонкими бледными губами, которые были загнуты вверх, показывая всем уровень надменности своего владельца. Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять - характер у паренька не сахар._

 _Су Цзиньгуй был облачен в темно-зелёные одежды с инкрустированным нефритами поясом. У него было запоминающееся красивое лицо, острые брови и сияющие глаза, но на данный момент он недовольно хмурился._

 _Кронпринц, увидев маленький костерок, зашёлся в безудержном смехе:_

 _-Цзиньгуй, что происходит в твоей усадьбе? Видимо, кто-то просто решил поиграть с огнём?_

 _Младшие сыновья разных дворянских семей, желая угодить крон принцу, также немедленно рассмеялись._

 _То, что они увидели перед собой, никак нельзя было назвать страшным пожаром. Было очевидно, что это дело рук какого-то шутника._

 _Ужасное бедствие обернулось чьим-то глупым розыгрышем._

 _Они увидели перед собой небольшой костёр, горевший на легко воспламеняющейся сухой траве, накрытой зелеными листьями, из-за которых и поднялся такой дым. И похоже, что все это было сделано именно для того, чтобы приманить их сюда._

 _Су Цзиньгуй и сам уже понял, что паника была поднята зря, и, прекратив хмурится, широко улыбнулся и сказал кронпринцу:_

 _\- Наверное, кто-то из прислуги забыл убрать._

 _Крон принц погладил свой подбородок и задумчиво сказал:_

 _\- Вот как? Прислуга Усадьбы Генерала настолько не дисциплинирована?_

 _Су Цзиньгуй вздрогнул и поспешно объяснил:_

 _\- Это так же могла устроить моя озорная младшая сестренка. Ну, раз мы во всем разобрались, возвращаемся? Я не уверен, что правильно выполнил задание, данное нам сегодня Учителем, поэтому хотел бы просить вас о помощи, Ваше Высочество, кронпринц._

 _Глава 8. Обжигающее дыхание_

 _Су Цзиньгуй нутром чувствовал что-то неладное. Странное ощущение, но ему казалось - задержись они здесь еще хоть на мгновение, и случится то, чего ему совсем не хотелось бы увидеть._

 _Он и кронпринц обучались в столичном Институте Развития, на одном факультете Воздуха. Благодаря этому и старательному подлизыванию Су Цзиньгуй сблизился с кронпринцем и стал вхож в его приближенную свиту._

 _Кронпринц холодно рассмеялся:_

 _\- Чтобы так "шалить" в усадьбе Великого Генерала, нужно иметь просто стальные нервы и безрассудную смелость, а то и наглость. Цзиньгуй, нужно разобраться более тщательно в произошедшем._

 _Пятеро стояли вокруг самого высокого дерева, на верхушке которого укрывались Су Ло и Наньгун Луюнь. Они затаили дыхание и не издавали ни звука, так что пока их не обнаружили._

 _Вдруг, Су Ло ощутила затылком какое-то тепло. Горячее дыхание опалило мочку уха._

 _И, прежде ем она успела как-то отреагировать, низкий голос Наньгун Луюнь игриво спросил:_

 _\- Как на счет еще более захватывающего зрелища?_

 _\- В смысле? - Су Ло отодвинулась от него, насколько это было возможно, и заглянула в его сияющие глаза._

 _С виду он был спокойным и безмятежным, но что-то в нем отталкивало, что-то подсказывало, что, как бы не притягивала к себе его красота - с этим индивидом шутки плохи._

 _Наньгун Луюнь так же пристально рассматривал девушку._

 _Сияющие глаза и белоснежные зубы, аккуратное личико без следа макияжа, который только испортил бы эту чистую красоту, она выглядела, как утренняя роса на солнце - сверкающая в его лучах, свежая и прозрачно - чистая. Выражение глаз было невероятно живим и притягательным, словно источник родниковой воды для умирающего от жажды путника._

 _И эти прекрасные глаза так холодно и равнодушно смотрели на него, что изморозь пошла по коже от ее безразличия. Она была спокойна и с виду абсолютно непоколебима._

 _Внезапная мысль промелькнула в голове у Наньгун Луюня: "Что будет, если разбить этот лед спокойствия? Это может оказаться интересным!"_

 _Своей сильной рукой он нежно приподнял заостренный подбородок Су Ло, затененный листьями дерева._

 _И его губы в последнюю секунду поцеловали...её ладонь, которой Су Ло отгородилась._

 _\- Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Игра еще не окончена, так что держите губы при себе." - с полуулыбкой тихонько шепнула Су Ло._

 _\- Игра? Закончить ее - секундное дело. - игриво улыбнулся Наньгун Луюнь. Он замер и приподнял свои тонкие брови. Внезапно, откуда-то раздался визг._

 _Крон принц и Су Цзиньгуй уже развернулись, чтобы уйти, но, услышав этот крик боли со стороны пруда, замерли на месте._

 _Су Ло не понимала, что происходит. Приглядевшись, она увидела струйку крови, стекающую по лбу Су Вон. Она застыла в шоке, затем повернулась к Наньгун Луюню и, яростно чеканя каждое слово, прошипела:_

 _\- Вы. Мерзкий. Мошенник!_

 _\- А разве мы договаривались не мухлевать? - невинно спросил Наньгун Луюнь._

 _Су Ло беспомощно и раздражено закатила глаза, а этот гадкий жулик только весело рассмеялся._

 _Лоб Су Вон рассек взявшийся из ниоткуда маленький камешек, она пыталась закрыть руками кровоточащую ссадину и визжала от боли и шока._

 _Прямо как свинья! Причём, определенно не самая умная из представителей этого вида животных._

 _Су Хи была невероятно зла на свою Третью Сестру, от которой проблемы сыпались как из рога изобилия. Она готова была ее собственноручно придушить, лишь бы та заткнулась! Определенно, сегодня был самый худший день в ее жизни!_

 _\- Кто здесь?! - прокричал Су Цзиньгуй._


	2. 2

Глава 9. Конец игры.

Лицо крон принца выражало крайнее любопытство и заинтересованность в происходящем. Он, не мигая, уставился на пруд.

\- Покажись! Выходи, или я пойду в атаку! - Су Цзиньгуй встал перед кронпринцем, готовый в любой момент отразить нападение.

Как и ожидалось, это действие вызвало одобрение у кронпринца. Он похлопал Су Цзиньгуя по плечу, показывая, что он справился бы и сам, но ценит такую заботу.

В это же время в пруду.

Су Хи была в полнейшей растерянности. Если она сейчас выйдет и покажется на глаза кронпринца, титул принцессы ей не видать, как собственных ушей.

Раз уж во всем виновата Третья Сестра, пускай она идет и расхлебывает то, что намешала.

\- Выходи и объяснись. А после того, как они уйдут, принеси мне этот чертов плащ, или я тебе все кости пересчитаю! - сказав это, она схватила Су Вон за пояс и вышвырнула ее на берег. От долгого пребывания в воде губы у нее посинели, а руки дрожали от холода.

В полете Су Вон кричала, как резаная свинья. Приземлившись с громким "Хлюп" и миллиардом брызг, она оказалась прямо возле берега.

(П.П: А неплохой ударчик у Су Хи, а?)

Самое ужасное, так как Су Хи потянула ее за пояс, он больше не удерживал одежду на месте и все, присутствующие на берегу, имели возможность лицезреть её красное белье.

Глаза Су Цзиньгуя стали похожи на блюдца. Это просто невероятно! Его рот был так широко открыт от удивления, что туда могла без проблем залететь ворона и свить там гнездо.

Он ожидал увидеть что угодно, но точно не свою младшую сестру, да ещё и в таком плачевном состоянии. Это надо же, явиться в столь откровенно растрепанном виде, да еще и пред светлы очи Его Высочества!

Может, она таким образом пытается показать свои чувства кронпринцу?

Это же так... так... так бесстыже!

На его лбу выступили синие вены. Он снял свой плащ и швырнул его на Су Вон, прикрыв ее тело, и холодно прорычал:

\- Долго еще валяться собираешься?

Ещё никогда он так не позорился перед кронпринцем, так стыдно ему ещё не было.

А Су Вон все так же продолжала лежать на земле, в том же положении. Ее окружили и увидели, что она потеряла сознание.

\- Ваше Высочество, баловство моей сестры привело к таким печальным последствиям, оскорбившим Вас. Прошу, простите эту глупышку, она наверняка не хотела Вас обидеть! - Су Цзиньгуй пытался улыбнуться, чтобы хоть как-то исправить сложившуюся ситуацию.

Он приказал слугам унести и позаботиться о его младшей сестре.

Кронпринц от души расхохотался и, видимо, пришел в замечательное расположение духа. Он по-братски похлопал Су Цзиньгуя по плечу и улыбнулся:

-Так это и есть твоя "весьма одаренная" сестренка? Да уж, она у вас и правда особенная... особенно ее способы знакомства поражают своей... смелостью.

Он и раньше уже видел Су Хи, но, так как мокрые волосы закрывали лицо Су Вон, он не мог понять, которая и дочерей семьи Су перед ним.

Но слово было сказано, и сказано преднамеренно.

Эта фраза ввергла прячущуюся в пруду Су Хи в бездну отчаяния. Она сердито топнула ногой в воде.

Кронпринц что, ослеп? Ведь это же очевидно, что под плащом Третья сестра! Как он мог даже предположить. что это может быть она, Су Хи! Хоть она и была в тайне рада, что принц вспомнил ее, но как он мог так ошибиться, у них же совершенно разные фигуры!

Глава 10. Какой замечательный старший брат!

У Су Хи было просто навязчивое желание выскочить из своего укрытия и громко прокричать, что это была не она, но при таких обстоятельствах, это было бы крайне глупо с ее стороны, вот и приходилось сидеть в воде и пускать пузыри от злости.

Но у неё же есть замечательный старший брат.

Видя, что ее любимую младшую сестренку напрасно обвиняют, он торопливо объяснил

-Кронпринц, Ваше Высочество, это вовсе не моя Пятая младшая сестра. Су Хи воспитана и женственна, у нее действительно удивительный врожденный талант. И она все свое время посвящает его развитию, так что она никак не может доставлять нам подобные неприятности

Странный свет промелькнул в глазах принца:

-Вот как? Тогда кто же была эта прелестная барышня?

Су Цзиньгуй растерялся. Мысленно он называл себя тупицей, который не смог додуматься сказать, что это какая-то служанка, зачем нужно было говорить, что она его младшая сестра?!! Вот что теперь ответить кронпринцу?

Отец всегда был высокого мнения о его Третьей Сестре. Она была близка с его матерью и сестрой Су Хи, так как же теперь ее выгородить?

И вдруг, гениальное решение пришло ему в голову. Он понял, что нужно сказать, чтобы спасти положение и, слегка повысив голос от волнения, начал торопливо говорить:

\- На самом деле... Я не могу оставить Вас в заблуждении, Ваше Высочество, на самом деле, эта девушка... она...

\- Ты так запинаешься, как будто боишься сказать мне правду. Ну же, смелее. Неужели эта девушка на самом деле...- кронпринц понизил голос и, казалось, на что-то намекал.

-Да, Ваше Высочество, Вы как всегда весьма догадливы. Эта девушка на самом деле и есть моя ни на что не годная Четвертая Сестра! - произнеся это, Су Цзиньгуй наконец расслабился. И небо стало голубым, и ветерок так приятно обувал лицо.

Четвертая Сестра?

Су Ло, сидящая на верхушке дерева и все прекрасно слышащая, готова была взорваться и покрыть всех благим матом.

Её суровый старший брат, казавшийся таким высокоморальным, на деле не имеет ни стыда, ни совести! Мало того, что он втянул ее в эту передрягу, так еще и сделал из нее козла, то есть козу отпущения! Не то, чтобы она совсем уж не виновата в случившемся, но она уж точно не похожа на эту летающую свинку.

Теперь то она поняла, откуда у неё такая "чудная" репутация: сколько бы ее сестры ни лажали, они просто могли спихнуть всю вину на нее, из серии "вот такая она у нас дура неудачливая".

Глаза Су Ло заледенели: "Хорошо, очень хорошо. Су Цзиньгуй, я тебе это запомню. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я злопамятна и мелочна. Так что жди, месть моя не за горами."

Наньгун Луюнь наблюдал за реакцией Су Ло как за чем-то очень забавным и интересным, его розово-красные губы растянулись в улыбке. Он почти чувственно произнес своим аномально очаровывающим низким голосом:

-Малышка, не хочешь спуститься и развеять это..."недоразумение"?

-Если я сейчас спущусь, мой братец перевернет все так, словно я простая служанка и показательно "уволит" меня, Вам так не кажется? - не менее чарующе улыбнулась Су Ло.

\- А если ты этого не сделаешь, кронпринц поставит на тебе крест как на возможной претендентке, и ты никогда не станешь кронпринцессой, тебе так не кажется? - вернул оскал Наньгун Луюнь.

Кронпринцесса? Су Ло провалилась в водоворот воспоминаний бывшей владелицы этого тела.

А ведь и правда. Говорили, что настоящая Су Ло этого мира была реинкарнацией бога птицы и поэтому императрица обручила ее с кронпринцем. И даже годы спустя, хоть и репутация ее оставляла желать лучшего и свадебный контракт трещал по швам, помолвка все еще не была расторгнута.

Так что ложь Су Цзиньгуя, опустившая ее в глазах крон принца ниже плинтуса, решала сразу три проблемы: во-первых, снимала все подозрения с Су Си и Су Вон, во-вторых, помогала уйти от ответственности за беспорядки в усадьбе перед кронпринцем, и в-третьих - он дал шанс своей любимой сестренке устроить свое будущее в качестве принцессы.

Потому что именно она, Су Ло, является самым большим препятствием для достижения поставленной цели.

"Вот ведь Су...Су..Су Цзиньгуй! И что же мне с тобой сделать этакого?"

Глава 11. Он - Принц Цзинь?!

"Хоть мне и не понравился твой способ выкрутиться из ситуации, кое-что оказалось полезным и для меня: теперь то я абсолютно уверена в том, что вот ни капельки не хочу стать принцессой этого прид...принца."

"Если сравнить кронпринца и этого грубого, дьявольски властного и наслаждающегося всей ситуацией нахала, сидящего рядом... Нахал мне понравился больше."

\- Бедная малышка, из тебя хотят сделать жертвенную овечку и сожрать с потрохами, - притворно-сочувственно произнес Наньгун Луюнь, щелкнув Су Ло по розовому носику. И хотя он оставался все таким же бесстрастным, улыбка удовлетворения промелькнула у него на губах.

\- Хотите дружеское напоминание? - Уголки рта Су Ло растянулись в ироничной полуулыбке: - "Овечка", которую вы так трепетно сжимаете в объятьях - ваша будущая золовка.

\- Ошибаешься! - Наньгун Луюнь сверкнул глазами: - "Овечка", которую Моё Величество сжимает в трепетных объятьях - моя будущая принцесса-консорт.

Су Ло перевела взгляд на небо:

\- Да да, очень смешно. - Она была по слухам легендарной ни на что не годной, дочерью наложницы, да и ее положение в качестве невесты кронпринца было на грани срыва. А этот "принц" доморощенный вот так возьмет и женится на ней? Ну уж нет, спасибо.

До сих пор Су Ло не могла ощутить все мощь удерживающего ее мужчины, она все еще думала, что это просто один из мелких дворянчиков.

Не сложно догадаться, что происходило на пруду после того, как кронпринц узнал "правду" о том, что эта бесстыжая девушка и есть его нежеланная невеста Су Ло.

Получив эти сведения, его больше ничего не интересовало.

И осчастливленный кронпринц покинул пруд вместе со своей свитой.

Берег пруда Лотосов опустел.

Нежный ветерок покрывал воду рябью.

А в пруду все еще дрожала Мисс Су Хи в компании лягушек.

День сменился вечером, вечер сменился ночью, Су Хи все больше походила на своих соседок- лягушек, разве что еще пока не квакала, а её Третья Сестра так и не пришла вместе с одеждой.

Бедняжка Су Хи не знала, что, вытолкав Су Вон на берег, она применила слишком много силы, тем самым вырубив свою сестру.

Даже холодная вода прудика не могла потушить пожар ненависти и гнева Су Хи, она яростно представляла, что сделает с Су Вон, когда та вернется.

Когда же ночная темнота стала совсем непроглядной, под ее покровом лягушка - Су Хи наконец вышла на берег.

Вдруг раздался крик, от которого кровь застыла в жилах:

-Привидение!!!

Она медленно повернула голову в сторону источника звука. Ее лицо было искажено гримасой гнева, глаза налились кровью.

На сегодня с неё было достаточно, ее терпение лопнуло!

Су Хи уже собралась излить всю свою ярость на незадачливого лакея, так неудачно попавшегося по горячую руку "привидения", но тот был уже в отключке. Не найдя иной жертвы, Су Хи похлюпала в свои комнаты.

Дворик, стоящий на отшибе поместья Су.

Лежа на крыше и подложив руки под голову, Су Ло задумчиво жевала травинку, создавая впечатление ленивой расслабленности.

Она неторопливо смаковала события сегодняшнего утра. Вспоминая о панике и смущении Су Вон и Су Хи, она испытывала счастье. Размышляя о продолжении "банкета"- будущих поединках между этими двумя сестрами, она становилась еще счастливее. Да, она была весьма мелочна и злопамятна.

Внезапно в ее сознании промелькнуло прекрасное лицо.

Особенно ярко отпечатались эти светящиеся черные глаза, которые, казалось, способны заглянуть в самую душу.

Она описала этого юношу Лу Ло, которая, услышав это, так разволновалась, что чуть не выронила чашу.

Она пораженно прошептала:

-Мисс, если я не ошибаюсь, ваш новый знакомый никто иной как Его Высочество Принц Цзинь! Да, это наверняка был он!

Глава 12. Подчинись мне, и ты будешь процветать, восстань против меня и дни твои сочтены.

\- Неужели этот Принц Цзинь так уж знаменит? - спросила Су Ло, даже дух прошлой хозяйки этого тела мало что знал об этом субъекте.

\- Ну конечно, на целом свете нет никого более известного, чем принц Цзинь. Говорят, уровень его таланта самый высокий на всем континенте и стоит на втором месте за последние 5000 лет! Знаменит ли он, скажете тоже.

\- Ну-ну... - стоит вторым в списке самых сильных способностей за последние 5000 лет? А не преувеличивает ли молва слухи?

\- Но известен он, конечно, не только статистикой. На данный момент, Принц Цзинь является трех-элементником. Три элемента подвластны ему! Большинство людей мечтает хотя бы один покорить, а Принц Цзинь культивирует все три элемента одновременно! - лицо лу Ло светилось от восторга. Она продолжила с сияющими глазами: - Говорят, что три элемента в одних руках - это почти божественная сила. Талант под номером один (за те 5000 лет) давным-давно достиг божественности и получил вечную жизнь.

То есть Принц Цзинь, Наньгун Луюнь, настолько могущественен? Если это правда, тогда его "Победитель становится королем, а проигравший - королевой" не пустые слова? С его талантом, для него будет не так уж трудно завоевать трон.

Су Ло была глубоко погружена в свои мысли, поэтому появившееся перед ее глазами лицо застало ее врасплох и заставило ощутимо вздрогнуть.

Узкое и изящное лицо, под бровями идеальной формы сверкали черные глаза - этот образ выглядел слишком идеальным, словно выточенный мастерским скульптором.

Она уже видела это лицо этим днем, так что ошибиться было трудно...но, быть может, это галлюцинация?

Су Ло хотела протереть глаза, чтобы удостовериться в реальности происходящего, но пара сильных рук удержала ее за мягкие кисти, нежно сжав:

\- Неужели ты не узнаешь Моё Величество?

\- Наньгун Луюнь?

\- Ну а кто же еще? Я смотрю, Мое Величество запал тебе в душу, раз ты так вздрогнула, уж не обо мне ли ты думала? - сказал он, глуповато улыбаясь.

Су Ло смотрела на него не мигая, затем, подчеркивая каждое предложение, она произнесла:

\- Говорят, Наньгун Луюнь - холодно высокомерный, жестокий, суровый тип, который маниакально оберегает свое личное пространство. Если кто-нибудь прикоснется к его руке, вне зависимости от того, кем этот человек является - он лишится своей собственной руки. Если кто-то случайно толкнет его, кто бы это ни был - он сделает из него фарш на котлеты... Ты действительно Принц Цзинь?

Прекрасные глаза Су Ло неотрывно смотрели на руки, удерживающие ее собственные. Ее голос был кристально чист и спокоен, а на лице блуждала расслабленная улыбка, словно они говорили о погоде.

Наньгун Луюнь лениво взирал на Су Ло глазами дикого волка, обжигающими своим льдом.

Сейчас он не казался тем ленивым раздолбаем, которым был днем. Сейчас он выглядел более собранным и серьезным.

В тот же миг ледяной ветер взвыл во внутреннем дворе, окружая крышу. Казалось, этот ветер превращает весь воздух в лед, не давая возможности сделать вдох.

Эта ужасная атмосфера почти убивала, заставляла стынуть кровь в жилах, говорила: " Подчинись мне, и ты будешь процветать, восстань против меня и дни твои сочтены.". Казалось, стоит ему топнуть ногой. и всю Восточную Империю Линь сотрясут страшные землетрясения.

Под его мощным и подавляющим взглядом, глаза Су Ло оставались чисты, как вода. Ее поверхность была спокойна, словно покрытая льдом; безмятежная, тихая и сдержанная.

Вдруг, на его лице проступило ошеломленное выражение, и погода резко переменилась от туманного мороза к чистому голубому небу. Лед растаял журчащей родниковой водой.

Смех Наньгун Луюня был как цветущая по весне вишня - нежная, красивая и опьяняюще прекрасная.

Его гладкие белые руки нежно сжимали изящные ладошки Су Ло, когда он, улыбнувшись, сказал:

\- Малышка, чего ты так испугалась? Так и быть, сегодня Моё Величество не станет тебя съедать.

В этом состязании на силу воли, никто не смог одержать верх в этой бесшумной войне. Наньгун Луюнь был приятно удивлен результатом "битвы". Он думал, что, возможно, случайно обнаружил редкую жемчужину среди множества серых камней.

Глава 13. Явление великого "Тудума"

Су Ло пыталась высвободить свою руку, но Наньгун Луюнь был слишком силен, чем больше она боролась, тем сильнее он сжимал ее запястье.

\- Чего тебе нужно от меня? - раздраженно спросила Су Ло. Она вынуждена была признать, что по силе он во много раз превосходит ее.

\- Малышка, я смотрю у тебя девичья память? Очень удобно. Я пришел за своим призом, как победитель нашего маленького пари.

\- Какой приз? - Су Ло выглядела слегка смущенной.

\- Малышка, ты что, наивно пытаешься меня провести? - снисходительным тоном произнес Наньгун Луюнь.

Су Ло бросила на него холодный взгляд и ответила:

\- Хоть Су Вон и была обнаружена, Су Хи благополучно избежала позора, так что у нашего дневного пари нет победителя или проигравшего. Мы квиты.

Наньгун Луюнь. вскинул указательный палец и помахал им перед носом Су Ло, зловеще рассеявшись:

\- Нет, правильнее будет сказать, что ты уделала Мое Величество, а я уделал тебя. - и он снисходительно погладил ее по голове.

\- Не говорите чушь, никто не станет интерпретировать результаты пари таким образом. - сердито ответила Су Ло.

\- Ну, мы же и не договаривались с самого начала НЕ интерпретировать их так, верно?

Су Ло едва сдерживала гнев. Вот ведь бессовестный лис, живи он в современном мире, не было бы мошенника, равного ему.

\- Будь хорошей девочкой, иди сюда. - Принц Цзинь поманил ее пальцем.

И опят он с ней как с мелкой собачонкой! Су Ло спокойно сложила руки на груди, ее губы приподнялись в ироничной улыбке.

Наблюдая за ее действиями, он приподнял свои брови. Темные глаза, словно бездонное озеро. задорно смотрели на Су Ло.

И не успела Су Ло нахмурится, как мир вокруг нее закружился, а в следующее мгновение она уже оказалась в его объятиях. Она подняла голову и не смогла оторвать взгляда от его столь манящих глаз.

И когда их глаза встретились, ее сердце издало пресловутый "Тудум" (П.П: фанаты манги поймут))

Казалось, что это мгновение длится вечность.

Су Ло впала в какое-то оцепенение, она не могла произнести ни слова.

Ей понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы взять себя в руки и успокоить расшалившееся сердце.

Принц Цзинь склонился над ней, его горячее дыхание опалило чувствительную мочку уха, его соколиные глаза сияли ослепительно прекрасным светом.

\- Что... - но не успела она договорить, как ее губы агрессивно, быстро и неудержимо захватили в плен.

\- Умм..., - ее губы были смяты в страстном поцелуе, голова закружилась, мысли покинули сие более небезопасное место...

Она смотрела на этого возмутительно красивого мужчину, который, закрыв глаза, упоительно ее целовал. Его поцелуй был похож на захват желанных территорий, казалось, ничто на свете не сможет оторвать его от этого увлекательнейшего занятия.

Су Ло попыталась сопротивляться, хоть как-то вырваться, ослабить его хватку, но смогла добиться лишь противоположного результата - Принц Цзинь сжал ее еще крепче, почти заставив вскрикнуть от боли.

Но, хотя его поцелуй был властным, словно подавляющим сопротивление и сминающим волю, но, в то же время, он был нежным и мягким.

И Су Ло почти забылась в его нежных и страстных объятиях.

От нехватки кислорода она была вынуждена приоткрыт губы. В глазах у нее помутилось. Когда же она наконец взяла себя в руки, её глаза засверкали гневом!

"Ляпс!" - она изо всех сил дала ему пощечину.

Этот нахал, кем он себя воображает, как он мог насильно ее поцеловать вот так?!

Какая-то злая аура заструилась по воздуху, но мановением руки Принц Цзинь заставил воздух успокоиться.

Глава 14. Леденящий душу взгляд.

Наньгун Луюньсжал кулаки, смерив Су Ло взглядом, полным холодной ярости, но и не без примеси восхищения.

Насколько драгоценна жизнь Принца Цзинь? Насколько невероятен его талант? Самый сильный и старший обитатель поместья Су всего лишь на пятой ступени эксперта, тогда как Принц Цзинь в свои 18 уже был на шестой!

С самого его рождения с ним никто не смел так поступать! И кто же осмелился его ударить? Какая-то никчемная девчонка без признаков таланта и силы духа, но как же она при всей своей ничтожности высокомерна и воинственна!

Наньгун Луюнь дотронулся пальцами до краснеющего отпечатка ладони на щеке, его глаза заледенели, воздух угрожающе заискрился.

Под этим взглядом ее сердце сковал страх.

Ощущение паники на миг поглотило Су Ло, но она быстро пришла в себя. С высоко поднятой головой она смотрела ему в глаза, не собираясь уступать.

И вдруг лицо Наньгун Луюня переменилось, губы растянулись в красивую озорную улыбку.

Отпустив Су Ло, он медленно и несколько саркастично похлопал в ладоши.

\- Малышка, с твоим взрывным характером трудно понять, как себя с тобой вести. Вот что Моему Величеству теперь делать: аплодировать твоей храбрости или смеяться над твоей глупостью? - в его глазах мелькнула тень разочарования, - Знаешь ли ты, что в этой стране, нападение на эксперта пятой степени карается смертной казнью? Ты уже приговорена к смерти, понимаешь?

Что за черт? Значит, она должна позволять себя целовать каждому встречному - поперечному, который сильнее ее, по первому требованию? Что это за законы такие? Обычным девушкам что, теперь и выходить на улицу без защитной противопоцелуйной маски нельзя?

Наньгун Луюнь, казалось, проследил ход ее мыслей и загадочно улыбнулся.

\- В этом мире, где уважают лишь силу, закон - это карающий перст. Ужасная несправедливость, верно? Но никто и не просил тебя быть ни на что не годной бесталанщиной.

Су Ло сжала кулаки, до боли впивая ногти в свои ладошки.

Наньгун Луюнь преподал ей хороший урок. Теперь она полностью осознала, что в этом мире, чтобы не быть бессловесной "тварью дрожащей", нужно иметь кулаки тяжелее, чем у окружающих.

Он наблюдал за Су Ло, сузив глаза, затем погладил ее руку и нежно коснулся головы.

\- Что ты делаешь? - она ему что, игрушка?

Наньгун Луюнь резко встал и потянул за собой Су Ло и чарующе произнес:

\- Идем, я хочу отвести тебя в одно место.

\- В какое? - недоуменно смотрела на него Су Ло.

В его глазах отражалось волнение, как будто он только что нашел решение трудной загадки.

\- В Храм Испытания Духа. - он откинул прядь черных волос, выбившихся из прически Су Ло. Его голос обволакивал, заставляя выполнять все, что он говорил.

\- Храм Испытания Духа? И что же мы будем там делать? - Су Ло хорошо помнила место, где ее жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову.

\- А что по-твоему люди делают в этом Храме? - он издал тихий смешок.

\- Но разве туда можно входить не только в первый день месяца?

Наньгун Луюнь игриво щелкнул ее по кончику носа и снисходительно сказал:

\- Глупышка, ты должна бы знать, что для некоторых отдельных личностей, таких как Мое Величество, не существует понятия "закрытые двери".

Глава 15. А такая ли уж "ни на что не годная" мисс - бездарность?

Его черные гладкие волосы струились по прямой спине, стройная изящная фигура, высокий рост и идеально ровная осанка подчеркивали его благородное происхождение.

Его взгляд был полон надменности и уверенности, как будто весь мир лежал у его ног.

-Зачем ты меня туда тащишь? - пробормотала Су Ло. Она всегда очень настороженно относилась к такому с виду невинному и дружелюбному поведению, не безосновательно полагая, что наивность в такие моменты может привести к ограблению или изнасилованию.

-А ты никогда не хотела туда наведаться еще разок? Мое Величество уже получил свой приз, а ты не хочешь забрать свой?

Су Ло напомнила ему, что вообще то она сама может выбрать, какую услугу ей с него стребовать.

-Пошли уже! - и, не договорив, Наньгун Луюнь прижал Су Ло к своей груди и оттолкнулся от земли. Казалось, что у него выросли крылья, он взлетел так быстро и легко, словно родился с ними.

Ветер засвистел в ушах. Немного привыкнув, Су Ло смогла открыть глаза: ее домик становился все меньше и меньше, пока не превратился в крохотную точку. С высоты полета она могла рассмотреть всю столицу.

-Боишься? - Наньгун Луюнь говорил так же легко, как если бы они продолжали сидеть на крыше. Видимо, он и правда был весьма силен, раз мог выполнять такие трюки почти играючи.

-Нет, это здорово. - Су Ло наслаждалась этим ощущением полета, чувством свободы. Она вдохнула полную грудь воздуха и крепко сжала руку в кулак.

Ну почему, почему она была бесталанной ни на что не годной девчонкой? Ей никогда не достичь высоты Наньгун Луюня, она никогда не сможет вот так же легко парить в воздухе.

Наньгун Луюнь, словно подслушав ее мысли, проникновенно прошептал:

-Кто сказал тебе, что результат теста не может измениться со временем?

"Эх, если бы!" - в душе ее всколыхнулась робкая надежда.

А вдалеке уже показались очертания храма.

Он был расположен в самом центре столицы, сверху виднелись его острые башенки, широкая площадь с фонтаном посреди и ряд скульптур.

Тигр, леопард, шакал, волк... даже магические звери континента стояли здесь.

-Вот мы и на месте. - Наньгун Луюнь аккуратно приземлился прямо перед входом в храм.

Ему даже не понадобилось называть себя и свой титул - старый привратник уже почтительно приветствовал его, торопливо открывая ворота.

Как он и говорил - для него не было закрытых дверей.

Он привел Су Ло в залу на третьем этаже.

На первом этаже тестировались простолюдины.

На втором этаже проверялись военные чиновники.

На третий же этаж попасть могли только избранные - такие, как члены императорской семьи.

Обстановка здесь была роскошная, таинственная и изысканная, в центре стоял огромный стол, полностью высеченный из нефрита. И на этом столе стоял лишь один хрустальный шар размером с грейпфрут.

В хрустальном шаре сверкали и переливались огни, он был чистым, полупрозрачным и похожим на глаз, который может заглянуть в самые потаенные уголки человеческой души.

Врожденный талант был разделен на семь цветов: красный, оранжевый, желтый, зеленый, голубой, синий и фиолетовый. Красный был самым слабым, а фиолетовый - самым мощным из цветов. Испокон веков на континенте можно было по пальцам пересчитать обладателей Фиолетового таланта, такие люди появлялись раз в несколько сотен лет.

Глава 16.

Этот шар показывал, насколько силен дух тестируемого человека и потенциал его развития в этом мире, где в расчет принимают только силу.

Именно поэтому результаты данного теста так сильно влияли на судьбу.

-Положи руку на хрустальный шар. - сказал Наньгун Луюнь Су Ло.

Су Ло глубоко вздохнула, нерешительно подошла к столу и медленно опустила ладонь на шар.

Ведь она уже легендарная "ни на то не годная", с нулевым уровнем силы духа, так чего ей бояться? Хуже ведь уже не может быть, да?

Сияние хрустального шара было сродни родниковой воде, оно успокаивало даже самых нервных людей.

-Закрой глаза и отпусти все мысли. Просто попытайся найти, почувствуй духовную энергию внутри себя. - глубокий голос Наньгун Луюня медленно растекался по всему телу Су Ло, успокаивая и завораживая.

Су Ло кивнула, ее лицо разгладилось, стало спокойным и умиротворенным, она впала в своего рода транс.

Позади хрустального шара стояли семь абсолютно прозрачных хрустальных колонн, высотой примерно в 10 метров.

Сейчас они не были окрашены в какой-либо из цветов, но, если чей-то врожденный талант был достаточно выраженным и мощным, колонны начинали по одной менять свой цвет.

У каждой колонны был свой цвет, начиная с красного, затем шли оранжевый, желтый, зеленый, голубой, синий и, наконец, последняя колонна окрашивалась в фиолетовый цвет. Только после полного заполнения красной колонны начинал проявляться оранжевый цвет на второй.

В этот момент, Су Ло почувствовала, как ее духовная энергия потекла сквозь ее ладонь, словно ревущий поток.

Хрустальный шар начал сиять все ярче и ярче, уже почти ослепляя своим светом.

Наньгун Луюнь стоял позади Су Ло и на мгновение его взгляд застыл...

И вдруг...

Пылающий красный луч ударил в первую колонну.

И менее чем за секунду, она была до краев заполнена красным цветом духовной энергии.

Вторая колонна со свистом также полностью окрасилась в оранжевый в мгновение ока.

Наньгун Луюнь, до этого расслабленно и лениво стоящий рядом со скрещенными на груди руками и загадочной улыбкой, весь напрягся от шока и неверия, глядя на моментально наполняющиеся колонны!

Не слишком ли быстро все происходило?!

Наньгун Луюнь знал, что, как бы ни был силен твой талант, колонны все равно будут заполняться буквально по каплям, ну, в лучшем случае со скоростью тонкого ручейка, медленно и неспешно. Он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы они окрашивались так стремительно и быстро!

Красная колонна...

Оранжевая...

Желтая...

"Щух. Щух. Щух." Меньше, чем за минуту, Су Ло наполнила три колонны. Более того, судя по ее лицу, это давалось ей довольно легко, было видно, что до предела ей еще далеко.

Наньгун Луюнь стоял неподвижно, взирая на девушку, окруженную ослепительно ярким светом, и в его глазах отражалось скрытое восхищение.

Сейчас ее тело было окутано слоем чистого сияния. Ее длинные, черные как смоль волосы переливались глянцевым блеском, ее кожа сверкала, словно эта девушка была сделана из фарфора.

В течение долгого времени она спокойно стояла, довольно улыбаясь, похожая на капельку весенней утренней росы - сияющая, чистая, трогательная и освежающая. Она была настолько очаровательна, что, казалось, может свести с ума любого смертного и заставить поклоняться себе само божество.

Су Ло ничего не подозревала о мыслях Наньгун Луюня и даже представить себе не могла, насколько шокировала его уровнем своего врожденного таланта. Она просто продолжала выпускать свой поток духовной энергии.

Зеленый... Зеленая колонна также была почти доверху наполнена.

Если поток энергии не остановится, он быстро достигнет голубой колонны!

Глава 17.

С некоторой заминкой рубеж голубой Колонны был перейден.

Хоть скорость наполнения и снизилась, поток света был неиссякаем и не было никаких признаков того, что он остановится!

Голубой...

Глаза Наньгун Луюня неотрывно наблюдали за медленно синеющей колонной.

Его взгляд приобрел задумчивое выражение.

Чтобы наполнить синим светом шестую колонну нужно обладать исключительным талантом и невероятной духовной силой. На всем континенте очень немногие смогли достигнуть этой отметки.

Тем не менее... Наньгун Луюнь потерял дар речи: внутренняя энергия Су Ло вела себя, как капризный и невероятно упрямый ребенок, медленно, но верно наполняя синюю колонну своим светом, пытаясь достичь вершины и...

И на самом деле сделав это.

Фиолетовая хрустальная колонна...За всю историю Восточной Империи Линь людей, заполнивших ее, можно было пересчитать по пальцам и без запинки назвать поименно... И эта девчонка Су Ло действительно смогла достичь фиолетовой окраски своей духовно энергии!

А до этого она считалась бесталанной, ни на что не годной побродяжкой, над ней издевались все, кому не лень, ею пренебрегала даже семья, от нее отреклись мать с отцом... Просто преступная трата таланта!

Даже идеально воспитанный Наньгун Луюнь не смог сдержать рвущиеся ругательства.

Что же произошло тогда, много лет назад? Почему такую талантливую девочку пометили как ни на что не годную? Необходимо все тщательно проверить и выяснить правду. Угрожающий лед засверкал в глазах Наньгун Луюня.

10 минут, 30 минут, час спустя... Духовная энергия Су Ло была похожа на бесконечный океан. Даже через столько времени на лице ее не было ни тени усталости.

В этом мире, где все считались лишь с силой, талантом и мощью духовной энергии... Каждый из этих семи цветов предсказывал будущее человека.

Фиолетовый был разделен на три класса: высший, средний и низший.

Через некоторое время, фиолетовая духовная энергия медленно поднялась от низшего класса к среднему и, наконец, достигла...

Высшего класса!

Высший фиолетовый класс!

Всегда такой спокойный и бесстрастный, сейчас Наньгун Луюнь выглядел как громом пораженный.

Вообще то он думал, что Су Ло достигнет максимум синего уровня, а в итоге оказалось, что малышка не такая безобидная и беспомощная, какой он ее считал! Даже его ее сила немного пугает.

Однако... Однако, фиолетовая колонна все продолжала и продолжала заполняться светом, хоть и со скоростью улитки, но все равно - это было чем-то непостижимым и невероятным!

Уровень все приближался, все ближе и ближе к самой вершине...

И в этот момент ситуация резко переменилась!

Когда хрустальный шар должен был уже полностью окрасится, колонны вспыхнули и почернели, утратив свои яркие цвета.

И хрустальные колонны стали первоначально прозрачными, будто и не изменяли только что свой цвет.

Су Ло вдруг ощутила резкий металлический привкус во рту, струйка крови потекла из уголка ее рта...

-Су Ло! - Наньгун Луюнь как будто телепортировался - так быстро он оказался возле девушки, прижимая ее к груди и озабоченно вглядываясь в ее лицо.

-Я в порядке. - Су Ло шатко отстранилась от Наньгун Луюня и слабо повертела головой: -Что произошло? Каков мой результат? Я по-прежнему ни на что не годная бесталанщина?

Все-таки она не смогла смириться с оценкой своих способностей, выставленной много лет назад.

Наньгун Луюнь странновато улыбнулся и игриво щелкнул ее по лбу, сказав:

-Если ты ни на что не годная бесталанщина, то всех на этой земле можно считать просто мусором.

-Значит...я не настолько безнадежна? - Су Ло требовательно и выжидательно смотрела на него, желая и страшась узнать ответ.

-Кхе кхе... - Наньгун Луюнь даже не знал, как сообщить ей эту новость: - Эм, вообще то, мне кажется есть маленькие неполадки с этим хрустальным шаром...

Глава 18. Талант Аптекаря.

-Что ты имеешь в виду? - озадаченно спросила Су Ло.

Наньгун Луюнь и сам не мог с точностью ответить, в чем проблема. Он нежно похлопал С Ло по голове (ну как с собачкой, честное слово!).

-Не волнуйся, никто не отрицает, что ты гений среди гениев, но вот доказать это может быть проблематично. Ну, раз уж ты ждала все эти прошедшие 10 лет, то и пару дней сможешь потерпеть, верно?

-Эм, ты хочешь сказать, что я, несколько...нестандартный случай?

Наньгун Луюнь, глядя на нее с примесью сочувствия, торжественно кивнул.

Су Ло рухнула на пол, зажав голову руками. Вот почему у нее все вечно через…не как у людей, в общем?

-У меня для тебя наиприятнейшее известие. - В этом положении Наньгун Луюнь не мог видеть ее глаз, поэтому он склонился над ней, демонстрируя свою дьявольски очаровательную ухмылку.

-Ну, не тяни кота за причиндалы! - отрывисто ответила Су Ло.

-Твой талант, на самом деле, весьма устрашающе- великолепен. Ты видела лучи света вокруг себя? Помнишь, какого они были цвета?

-Зеленые с оттенком оранжевого? - неуверенно произнесла Су Ло.

Наньгун Луюнь нежно потрепал по голове Су Ло, как будто щенка погладил. Он улыбался с трогательной заботой, о которой и сам еще в себе не подозревал:

-Глупыш, разве ты не в курсе, что зеленый цвет представляет собой элемент древа, а оранжевый - элемент огня?

-Ты хочешь сказать?..

-Именно, ты двух-элементник и повелеваешь огнем и древом. - легкая зависть мелькнула в глазах Наньгун Луюня, - Многие буквально боготворят подобное сочетание элементов.

-Тебе - то чему завидовать? - недоуменно спросила Су Ло. Она помнила, что, по рассказам, легендарный Принц Цзинь является трех-элементником, так что по сравнению с ним ее двойной элемент точно не заслуживает особого внимания и, тем более, чувства зависти...

-Девочка, ты еще сама не понимаешь, насколько тебе повезло. - Наньгун Луюнь поднял ее с пола и усадил на мягкую кушетку в стороне. Чтобы прояснить для нее положение вещей, он начал объяснять: - Если бы это были два каких-то других элемента - они не играли бы огромной роли, но пара огонь-древо, заключенная в одном человеке, знаешь, что означает?

-И что же? - Су Ло непонимающе уставилась на него. Она, по сути, ничего не знала об этом мире.

-Сочетание огонь-древо предвещает образование Аптекарского таланта. Малышка, ты хоть что-нибудь знаешь об Аптекарях? - она выглядел настолько очаровательно в своей растерянности, что он не сдержался и украдкой погладил ее по мягкой щеке.

Су Ло взглянула на него и равнодушно сказала:

-Объясни, будь добр.

Наньгун Луюнь громко рассмеялся:

-И чему вас вообще учат?! Люди с несколькими элементами в принципе редкость, а твое сочетание так вообще встречается раз в столетие, в лучшем случае. Таким образом, Аптекари являются нечастыми гостями в нашем мире и отношение к ним соответствующее. Чтобы ты поняла, знай твой отец о твоем таланте, он бы поддерживал тебя абсолютно во всем, костьми бы лег, но постарался бы развить твои способности насколько это возможно. Люди бы боялись лишний раз дыхнуть в твою сторону как-то неправильно, не говоря уж о том, чтобы пытаться тебя как-то задеть.

-Аптекари настолько ценны и полезны? - наклонив голову, осторожно спросила Су Ло.

-Конечно, ты когда-нибудь слышала о Пилюле, Сносящей Пределы? Приняв всего одну, можно было разрушить свой "потолок" и перейти на следующий уровень силы. И ты все еще считаешь, что Аптекари бесполезны? - он нежно взъерошил ее волосы (П.П: да оставь ты в покое ее голову, руки небось не мыл, а волосы наверняка чистые у нашей Су Ло...были). -Теперь то ты понимаешь, насколько замечательный у тебя талант?

-Но... -Су Ло посмотрела на свои руки, затем на прозрачный хрустальный шар. Все-таки ее сила духа вела себя как-то странно.

-Просто подожди дня три, - серьезно, что бывало с ним крайне редко, произнес Наньгун Луюнь: - и я найду для тебя ответ.

Видимо, надо бы посетить Вершину Тонущего Заката...

Глава 19. Мое сердце давно уже разбито.

Су Ло не сильно досталось от выбрыка хрустального шара, но в голове стояла путаница и периодически пульсировала боль, однако, она решила не заострять на этом внимание и ничего не говорить Наньгун Луюню.

Вернувшись в усадьбу, она легла в свою постель и стала обдумывать события прошедшего дня.

План, по которому Су Вон пришлось искупаться и потащить за собой Су Хи, сделавший двух сестер настоящими врагами и доставивший им не мало хлопот, сработал даже на все 200 процентов! В общем, пакость удалась.

Неосознанно в воспоминаниях опять всплыло лицо Наньгун Луюня.

Невероятная красота, чрезвычайно высокий уровень таланта, в высшей степени мощное владение боевыми искусствами, да он еще и многоуважаемый принц... С какой стороны ни посмотри - он весьма хорош.

На лице Су Ло появилась горькая усмешка.

Что из того, пусть даже Наньгун Луюнь не шутил по поводу своего отношения к ней? Ее сердце давно разбито, и не собрать его по осколкам. Как могла она снова наступить на те же грабли - снова влюбиться?

Юн Ци, как ты там, в том мире? Я проглотила Кольцо Дракона, так что тебе его никогда не найти. Простит ли тебе Сестра Минь такую оплошность?

Соленые слезы самовольно потекли из ее глаз, орошая подушку.

Юн Ци сделал ей слишком больно, слишком сильно он пошатнул ее доверие к людям. Она понимала, что влюбиться в кого-либо в этой жизни, открыться этому человеку и начать доверять ему - для нее теперь непозволительная роскошь.

Ночь. На небе не было ни единой звездочки - будто огромная каракатица приплыла и залила весь небосвод иссиня - черными чернилами.

Су Ло спала крепким сном, и понятия не имела, что может принести ей день грядущий.

Утром небо окрасилось в красные тона, день обещал быть теплым и ясным.

После завтрака, в комнату влетела Лу Ло в панике и со слезами на глазах.

-Мисс, как вы можете тут вот так спокойно и расслабленно сидеть? Ведь беда то какая случилась! - она говорила так быстро, что начала задыхаться.

Су Ло налила ей стакан воды и мягко улыбнулась:

-В разных ситуациях необходимо поступать по-разному, не торопись. Вот, спокойно выпей и рассказывай.

Как могла Лу Ло спокойно пить воду, в такой-то час?! Она была так встревожена что у нее на лбу проступила испарина. В панике, она произнесла:

-Мисс, у меня невероятно дурные вести! На рассвете прибыл крон принц со своей свитой, он хочет расторгнуть помолвку!

Вот как? И всего - то? Она то думала, случилось что-то действительно ужасное. Су Ло спокойно налила себе воды и медленно с наслаждением стала пить.

Это явное спокойствие и отсутствие какого-либо разочарования на лице Су Ло взбесило Лу Ло:

-Мисс, поторопитесь, нужно что-то делать! Вас и так доставали, даже когда вы были помолвлены с крон принцем, что же с вами будет теперь, страшно представить! Вас же заклюют...

Лу Ло все еще не знала, что ее хозяйка больше не та беспомощная овечка, какой была все эти годы, и потому просто до слез была взволнована и напугана возможной участью своей госпожи.

Су Ло улыбнулась и подумала про себя: "Рано или поздно эта помолвка развалилась бы ко всем чертям, если не принцем, то моими собственными руками она была бы аннулирована. Но раз уж крон принц решил сделать за меня всю работу, то с чего бы мне ему мешать в столь благом порыве?"

В этот момент раздались шаги и в комнату вошла дама средних лет, свысока бросила брезгливый взгляд на Су Ло и холодно сказала:

-Четвертая Мисс, Мадам просит пройти вас в главную залу. Она хочет обсудить с вами некоторые важные вещи.

Эта женщина была известна как Няня Гуй - лучшая няня мадам, она была на второй ступени Воина и потому всегда держалась отчужденно от Су Ло, как если бы она была хозяйкой, а Су Ло- просто грязью на подошве ее стоп.

Глава 20. Просто невероятно!

Су Ло холодно улыбнулась:

-Бегу и спотыкаюсь. По вашему указанию я и с места не сдвинусь. - эта "мадам" не вызывала у нее особо нежных чувств. Прошлой владелице тела немало крови попортила эта парочка, Мадам Су и Няня Гуй.

Няяня Гуй оскалилась не теплее Су Ло и презрительно бросила:

-Шутить изволите, Четвертая Мисс?

-Эта Мисс никогда не шутит, она исключительно ерничает и предупреждает. - ответила Су Ло, показательно сложив руки на груди и с выражением абсолютной серьезности на лице.

Няня Гуй сузила злобные глазки и произнесла:

-Раз уж Четвертая Мисс не ценит мою доброту, отныне эта слуга так же не считает необходимым быть вежливой с Четвертой Мисс.

Хотя она и назвала себя прислугой, ни в ее словах, ни уж тем более в действиях не было ни капли уважения. Она как будто невзначай подошла к Су Ло ближе и своими сильными широкими ладонями потянулась к ее горлу.

Глаза Су Ло блеснули льдом. (П.П: ох уж и любит автор "работать" с глазами, интересно даже посчитать, сколько раз за главу она их описывает))

То есть даже прислуга может себе позволить ударить ее? Видимо, кому-то очень надоела жизнь на этом бренном свете.

И в момент, когда лапища Няни Гуй уже почти сомкнулись на тонкой шее Су Ло, ситуация в корне переменилась!

-Аааа! - вопль боли вырвался из уст Няни Гуй, она почувствовала, будто в ее правую руку впились тысячи маленьких иголок. Боль была настолько сильна, что у нее проступил холодный пот.

Ничего удивительного в том, что Няня Гуй взвыла от боли, собственно, нечего было тянуть свои...хмм...руки к человеку, сведущему в анатомии в общем и в расположении болевых точек, в частности. Су Ло не требовалось прилагать много усилий, она действовала быстро и точно.

Скрестив руки на груди, она спокойно и холодно взирала на муки Няни.

-Как ты это... это же просто невозможно! - ошеломленно прошептала Няня Гуй.

-Да ну? Чудеса, да и только. - ухмыльнулась Су Ло.

Няня Гуй сделала болезненный глубокий вдох. Мысленно, она себя уговаривала: "Иллюзия, это, должно быть, какой-то трюк, обман. Она же ни на что не годная бесталанщина, не способная заниматься боевыми искусствами. Как она вообще смогла бы меня одолеть?"

Она злобно рассмеялась:

-Если Четвертая Мисс не хочет по-хорошему, будет по-плохому, уж не обессудьте!

Няня Гуй вскинула свою вторую руку, изогнутую стальным когтем, и снова потянулась к шее Су Ло. Она была уверена, что уж с этим оружием слабачка Четвертая Мисс точно не совладает.

Внезапно, черная тень мелькнула в глазах Няни, а Су Ло исчезла из ее поля зрения.

И в следующую секунду Су Ло, оказавшись позади этой карги, с чувством пнула ее в зад.

Это был тот самый Бестеневой Пинок Будды, которым не так давно была отправлена в пруд Лотосов Су Вон. На этот раз удар получился даже мощнее - Няня Гуй пролетела метра три, прежде чем впечататься в стенку.

Раздался ужасный треск.

Стена уже много лет нуждалась в ремонте, так что она была весьма хлипкой и не выдержала столкновения с сим неопознанным летающим объектом, от нее обиженно отвалился приличный кусок и рухнул на землю, аккурат на Няню Гуй, которой, впрочем, это было уже не важно - она вырубилась еще раньше, от удара в стену.

От демонстрации силы Су Ло, у бедняжки Лу Ло аж челюсть отвисла и стукнулась об пол.

-М-М-Мисс? - Лу До от шока было трудновато четко выражать свои мысли, да и челюсть все еще была вне зоны действия.

Глядя на свою Мисс, одним пинком пославшую Няню Гуй в нокаут, она стала усердно тереть глаза, которым никак не могла поверить.

-Мда. - тихо вздохнула Су Ло. Подперев подбородок рукой, она размышляла, как теперь ей поступить с этой старой ведьмой.

По воспоминаниям прошлой Су Ло, Няня Гуй вечно над ней издевалась и запугивала. Более того, она отдала распоряжение на кухню, чтобы ей, Су Ло, подавали вместо нормальной еды корм для свиней! А когда она заболела, вместо лекарств та пыталась напоить Су Ло мочой!

Эта старая карга определенно заслуживает смерти!

Глава 21. Долгожданный день.

И как раз в этот момент, во двор вошла сияющая от радости Су Хи.

Она была одета в блузу бардового цвета с огромными рукавами и свободную широкую юбку цвета зеленеющей травки, вышитую туманными цветами. Талия ее была затянута золотым поясом, блеск которого резал глаза. Она была похожа на цветущий лотос, по - юному нежный, милый и очаровательный.

И все бы хорошо, да только она, похоже, нацепила все свои украшения, которые у нее только были: кольца, серьги, браслеты, ожерелья... оставалось загадкой, как она только умудрялась так свободно передвигаться со всем этим грузом. Это выглядело безвкусно, вульгарно и противно.

Наступил день, которого так долго ждала Су Хи.

С самого раннего утра она взволнованно ожидала в главной зале, не способная усидеть на месте и потому постоянно ерзая из стороны в сторону, но Су Ло так и не пришла. В итоге, она не выдержала и лично отправилась на поиски Четвертой Мисс.

Она уже открыла рот, чтобы высмеять Су Ло, когда увидела Няню Гуй, лежащую на полу, то ли живую, то ли не очень. Широко раскрытыми глазами она смерила Су Ло презрительным взглядом и злобно сказала:

-Няня Гуй была так добра, что сама пошла пригласить тебя в залу, а ты с ней что сделала?!

Су Ло невинно развела руками:

-Я ее и пальцем не тронула. - "Правда правда, только ногой."

СУ Хи не услышала завуалированного обмана в словах Су Ло. Она недовольно поморщилась.

-Тогда как же это с ней произошло? - яростно вопросила Пятая Сестра.

По ее мнению, правая рука ее мамы - Няня Гуй, была куда более значимой и важной персоной, чем эта никчемная Четвертая Сестра Су Ло.

С невинным лицом и выражением а-ля "Нашли у кого спросить!", Су Ло как будто задумчиво пожевала губами и неуверенно сказала:

-Я сама ничего не поняла, Няня Гуй внезапно прибежала в мою комнату, с разбегу врезалась в стенку и потеряла сознание. В общем, странная тетка.

-Как такое возможно! Четвертая Сестра, ты бы хоть придумала какую-нибудь более правдоподобную ложь! - фыркнула Су Хи, с сомнением уставившись на Су Ло.

Су Ло беспомощно всплеснула руками:

-Что поделать, если даже ты мне не веришь. Но в последнее время как-то многовато бедствий свалилось на наше поместье. Этим утрам я слышала, как слуги обсуждали привидение, вышедшее прямиком из пруда Лотосов. По их словам, оно было свирепым, с красной от крови пастью и очень жирной зад...

-Заткнись! - лицо Су Хи покраснело от гнева и смущения, при упоминании о ее дебюте в качестве призрака той злополучной ночью. Она постаралась поскорее сменить тему: - Ладно, если уж Няне Гуй так захотелось поваляться в обмороке, то на здоровье. Быстрее, идем в главную залу, туда скоро прибудет крон принц.

Су Хи даже не рассматривала возможность того, что Няню избила именно Су Ло - ведь она всего лишь ни на что не годная побродяжка, а Няня опытный боец, у Су Ло не было бы и шанса против нее.

А раз уж дело зашло в тупик, то пусть там и остается - не до этого сейчас.

Су Хи схватила Су Ло за руку и, ничего толком не объяснив, потащила ее за собой. Она боялась, что Су Ло просто убежит, если та ее отпустит, а тогда плохо будет именно ей, Су Хи.

Потому что разрыв помолвки требовал присутствия обеих сторон, то есть Су Ло должна была услышать приказ императора собственными ушами, и только тогда церемония будет считаться завершенной.

Оглянувшись, Су Ло бросила последний ледяной взгляд на Няню Гуй.

Она так старалась ради Су Хи, и что получила в благодарность? Та отмахнулась от нее, как от чего-то малозначимого и совершенно ненужного. Су Ло хотела бы посмотреть, как по пробуждению будет чувствовать себя Няня Гуй, узнав, что ее любимица Су Хи так легко бросила ее.

Главная Зала Поместья Су.

Главная зала была просто огромна. Пол был покрыт красными коврами, два ряда сидений по восемь мест с каждой стороны были изготовлены из драгоценного Дерева Пурпурной Пихты и пахли буквально дороговизной и роскошью.

Древесина из Пурпурной Пихты стоила бешеных денег, так как это дерево росло исключительно в Темном лесу, заселенным магическими животными, так что добыча и доставка всегда стоили баснословно дорого.

Только такие могущественные и богатые семьи, как Су могли себе позволить отделывать мебель этим драгоценным материалом.

Глава 22-23. Я сделаю тебя своей наложницей.

Несколько человек уже присутствовали в главной зале.

И на самом почетном месте восседал никто иной, как тот самый крон принц, которого она видела вчера - Наньгун Люцзюе.

Похоже, желтый цвет был в числе его любимых - сегодня он был облачен в широкий желтый халат, с вышитыми на нем шестью драконами, яростно обнажившими когти и оскалившими острые клыки.

На крон принце красовалась плоская прямоугольная корона с девятью зубцами, каждый венчала серебряная жемчужина. Блеск короны освещал дикое, фривольное лицо тирана.

Он и не взглянул на вошедшую Су Ло, демонстрируя всем, что она для него интересна не более, чем куча мусора под ногами.

В элегантной и всей такой благородной позе, он невозмутимо потягивал ароматный чай, всем своим поведением выражая равнодушие, граничащее с пренебрежением к сложившейся ситуацией.

Рядом с ним сидел Великий Генерал, Су Цзянь.

Су Ло впервые увидела отца истинной владелицы этого тела.

Перед ней был мужчина около 40 лет, одетый в черную робу, холодно и безразлично взирающий на присутствующих. От него веяло пугающей и властной аурой, его резкий взгляд, казалось, мог превратить в ледышку.

Он обернулся и гаркнул на Су Ло:

-Где твои манеры? Почему ты все еще не поприветствовала крон принца?

Су Хи же уже давно оказала крон принцу положенные церемониальные почести и сладко нашептывала возле него своему брату "Ах, какой крон принц мужественный, какой величественный!..."

Наконец, крон принц соизволил поднять свои глаза и на Су Ло и равнодушно произнести:

-Это Вы - Су Ло?

Хм, откровенно говоря, девчонка, стоящая перед ним, была не так уж дурна собой.

Она была одета в белое муслиновое платье в пол, демонстрирующее ее стройную фигуру, черные, как смоль волосы были завязаны темно - фиолетовой лентой и убраны за спину, лишь две пряди были перекинуты через плечи на грудь. На лице - ни грамма косметики, что делало его чрезвычайно свежим и живым.

Су Ло мягко ответила:

-Да.

Ее голос был спокойным и собранным, не таким слащавым и пустословным, как у ее младшей сестры.

Она смело и без всякого трепета встретила холодный взгляд крон принца.

Принц слегка нахмурился; ее глаза были ослепительно чистыми и ясными, а взгляд прямым, как будто она могла заглянуть в самую душу.

Он поморщился, лениво отпил из чашки чай и с примерзкой усмешкой сказал:

-Из-за вас надо мной насмехались более десяти лет, обсуждали, какая бездарность мне суждена в жены. Скажите, какого наказания вы заслуживаете?

Су Ло догадывалась, что крон принц - не ангел с крылышками, но что он окажется настолько бессовестным бесстыжим индивидуумом- такого она даже не ожидала. Значит, смеялись над ним- а виновата и отвечать должна она? Ну просто "настоящий мужчина"!

Возможно, прошлая Су Ло и проглотила бы подобную наглость в свою сторону, но нынешняя Су Ло уж точно не собиралась этого терпеть.

Су Ло холодно ухмыльнулась:

-Тогда могу ли я узнать у крон принца, неужели это семья Су была инициатором нашей помолвке? Насколько я помню, это именно ваша дорогая Королева мать настаивала на нашем скорейшем обручении, боясь, что меня перехватят другие семьи. Так что, раз уж вы намерены наказать виновного, почему вы здесь, а не у своей матушки?

"Что, съел, гадкий пижон? Не на ту напал!"

-Су Ло! - лицо Су Цзяня аж побагровело от крика.

Да что такое с этой девчонкой? Раньше она так робела перед крон принцем, что не могла и слова ему сказать и едва дышала в его присутствии. Сейчас же она осмелилась не просто заговорить с ним, но еще и дерзить! Да как она посмела?

Крон принц искривил рот в ледяной улыбке и, смерив Су Ло презрительным взглядом, сказал:

-Острый язычок, вот только применяется не там, где надо. Зачем же так грубо и вульгарно отвечать, тем более крон принцу?

Солнечный смех Су Ло разлился по зале:

-Я просто хотела сказать, неужели такой мудрый, сильный, красноречивый принц, который никогда не обижает слабых, не обвиняет невинных и не использует свою силу, чтобы угнетать народ - неужели наш замечательный будущий правитель станет винить слабую ни на что не годную Четвертую Мисс Семьи Су в своих неудачах? - ее слова были пропитаны сарказмом, но она постаралась облачить их в сладкую лесть, от которой у самой Су Ло чуть челюсть не свело.

В глазах крон принца стояло ледяное раздражение.

Он небрежно крутил кольцо на своем пальце и послал полуулыбку Су Цзяну, сказав:

-Вы прекрасно воспитали свою дочь, Великий Генерал. Она так меня расхваливает, что даже как-то неловко.

Хоть его слова и звучали похвалой, для Великого Генерала Су они были острым кинжалом, проворачиваемом в его сердце.

Су Цзянь вскинул руки в сторону Су Ло и яростно прогремел:

-Немедленно извинись перед крон принцем!

Су Ло состроила испуганно - растерянную моську:

-Но отец, разве я сказала неправду? Разве крон принц не мудр и не силен? Не красноречив? И, неужели вы намекаете, что он может обвинять невинных, обижать слабых и угнетать народ?

Лицо Су Цзяна после каждого слова Су Ло темнело, пока не стало чернее грозовой тучи.

Он чувствовал подвох в словах Су Ло, но что он мог сделать? Она поставила его в весьма затруднительное положение.

Су Ло тихо фыркнула. Значит, явился сюда расторгнуть помолвку? Конечно, она и сама хотела это сделать, но, так как находилась в прескверном расположении духа из-за всего этого цирка, в котором ее хотели сделать клоуном, Су Ло собиралась себе в удовольствие хоть немного отыграться.

Вы хотите разорвать помолвку, но с чего вы решили, что все должно происходить по первой же вашей прихоти?

-Хлоп...Хлоп...Хлоп...- крон принц внезапно поднялся со своего места и медленно подошел к Су Ло, снисходительно глядя на нее сверху вниз.

А во взгляде крон принца, направленном на Су Ло промелькнула искра интереса. Вопреки его ожиданиям, девушка абсолютно равнодушно смотрела на него.

Но на самом деле Су Ло насторожилась: этот принц был подозрительным типом, мало ли что ему может взбрести в голову. Надо быть с ним настороже, иначе у нее могут быть большие проблемы.

-Хаха, забавно. Очень интересно. - крон принц внезапно залился громким хохотом. Он повернулся к Су Цзяню и сказал: - Великий Генерал, я не ошибся в своих словах, вы действительно воспитали весьма занятную дочь.

Что мог ему ответить Генерал Су? Естественно, он рассмеялся вместе с крон принцем. В конце концов, крон принц всегда прав.

После этих слов, выражения лиц Су Хи и Су Цзиньгуй моментально переменились.

Что имеет в виду крон принц? Он с таким интересом смотрит на Су Ло, хвалит ее, называет занятной ... Неужели обручение останется в силе?

Но Су Ло была уверена в том, что такой тип людей, как крон принц, никогда не упустит своего и не станет жертвовать таким ценным призом, как Су Хи, ради этой "занятной побродяжки" Су Ло.

Су Цзиньгуй выступил вперед и мрачно сказал:

-Но, Ваше Высочество, крон принц...

Крон принц поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте и улыбнулся:

-Мое Высочество понял, о чем ты, можешь не сомневаться, помолвка сегодня же будет расторгнута, но...

Он обернулся к Су Ло и снисходительно произнес:

-Я понимаю, тебе бы очень хотелось выйти замуж за такого короля, как я, но, увы, я не могу быть таким беспечным. Но я дам тебе шанс быть рядом со мной.

Су Ло холодно смотрела на него, мысленно посмеиваясь.

Крон принц величественно умастил свой венценосный зад на мягкое сиденье и высокомерно продолжил:

-Если ты ответишь на один мой вопрос, я обещаю сделать тебя своей личной наложницей.

Глава 24. Неожиданная...несостоятельность крон принца.

У Су Ло не было никакого желания становиться женой крон принца, что уж говорить о почетном звании постельной грелки этого самовлюбленного болвана.

Покосившись на принца, она притворно - грустно улыбнулась и сказала:

-Ваше Высочество, боюсь, я не достойна такой чести. Да и нельзя же столь почетное место доверять кому ни попадя! Боюсь не справиться с такой ответственной должностью.

"Какая смелая женщина!" - не успел крон принц и рта раскрыть, как его телохранители из императорских стражников уже нацелили острие своих мечей на горло Су Ло. Они готовы были перерезать глотку девчонке, осмелившейся перечить крон принцу, по первому же приказу.

Спина Су Ло оставалась прямой, а взгляд заледенел, когда она язвительно произнесла:

-Что такое? Наш великий, мудрый, сильный и благоразумно - дальновидный принц хочет запугать дочь своего подданного?

Крон принц вспыхнул от гнева. Он презрительно фыркнул:

-Запугать дочь моего подданного? Да ты сама кого угодно заикой сделаешь. Ладно, пора кончать с этим балаганом.

Сказав это, крон принц вскинул руку, отдавая приказ.

Императорский евнух торопливо выступил вперед и громко стал зачитывать:

-По приказу Великого Императора... Четвертая Мисс семьи Су вела себя неприлично... была воспитана неподобающе статусу принцессы... Таким образом, она не может занять положение крон принцессы. Помолвка, заключенная много лет назад, официально считается расторгнутой. Обе стороны снимают с себя всю ответственность и все обязательства.

Императорского указа было невозможно ослушаться.

В этот момент, Су Ло и Су Хи обе одновременно вздохнули с облегчением, что бывало с ними крайне редко.

Крон принц окинул ледяным взглядом Су Ло и, наклонившись к ее уху, сквозь зубы прошипел:

-Совет на будущее - больше не попадайся мне на глаза.

-Что?! - Су Ло выглядела шокированной и испуганной чуть ли не до потери сознания: - В-Ваше В-Высочество, крон принц, так вы решили расторгнуть помолвку из-за того ... из-за того, что у вас ... не стои... в смысле, вы слабы по мужской части?!

И как только эти слова слетели из уст Су Ло, в зале наступила громовая тишина. Все затаили дыхание и опустили глаза в пол, не смея взглянуть на крон принца.

Уголки губ Су Ло подрагивали от сдерживаемого хохота, ей пришлось приложить гигантские усилия, чтобы не выдать себя.

Вот ведь хитрая лиса! Коварная, отвратительная девчонка!! Лицо крон принца не предвещало ничего хорошего, он как будто мысленно представлял себе все орудия пыток, которые были в наличии его придворного палача.

Вот так она ему решила отомстить, значит, да? Не скрываясь и не таясь объявила ему войну, унизив перед присутствующими?

Теперь все подумают, что своим желанием наказать Су Ло за годы насмешек и разрыв помолвки - были только прикрытием того, что он...что ему не хватает выносливости в постели?

Нужно как-то спасать ситуацию, он не может так опозориться перед своими подданными!

Но теперь что бы он ни говорил, все будет звучать как оправдания.

Это как желтая грязь, прилипшая к штанам в районе паха. И фиг докажешь окружающим, что это не дерьмо.

Лицо крон принца то синело, то краснело (хамелеончик ты наш царственный), он яростно уставился на Су Ло, резко вскинул рукава и, развернувшись, пошел прочь.

Су Цзиньгуй начал выговаривать Су Ло:

-Ужасная девчонка, как ты можешь такое произносить? Как ты могла так разговаривать с крон принцем? Крон принц милостиво не стал тебя наказывать, и чем ты ему отплатила!

И после сего пламенного монолога поспешил за своим крон принцем.

Он еще сам не знал, как именно он сможет успокоить своего венценосного друга, но он сделает все возможное и не возможное ради благополучия своей любимой младшей сестренки Су Хи.

-Как... Как ты посмела...- Су Цзянь даже слов не мог подобрать. Он выглядел так, словно хочет проглотить эту несносную девчонку целиком и не разжевывая: - Как ты могла вести себя так бесстыже!

В душе Су Ло искренне наслаждалась порожденным ею хаосом, снаружи же она, как оскорбленная невинность. поджала губы:

-Но... Но почтенный отец, крон принц, он правда сказал это и...

А нечего было нашептывать ей на ушко то, чего не мог услышать никто из окружающих. Вот теперь и доказывай всем, что ты не верблюд... точнее, не верблюд - импотент!


End file.
